


An Oath To Keep

by AnUnknownForeignBeauty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: After HOH, F/M, Leo Died, One day with the living, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnknownForeignBeauty/pseuds/AnUnknownForeignBeauty
Summary: Post HOH. Leo kept his promise to Calypso. He found Ogygia, but in one condition. He can't tell the truth to her. One shot. REVIEW plz.





	An Oath To Keep

It was almost dawn when Leo saw the shoreline of the land, stretching endlessly in front of him. He saw the girl in white chiton standing in the beach, her loose cinnamon colored hair flying in the salty sea wind. He inhaled deeply, the air smelt like cinnamon too. He saw tears in her eyes, when he reached near her. She didn't care the fact his clothes were completely wet, or the mud all over his body. Only thing he knew her arms around his shoulder, her salty tears soaking his shirt.

"It did not happen." She said, the tears lingering to the end of her long sooty eyelashes were glittering like pearls, "Leo Valdez, it did not happen."

"It did happen." Leo pulled her closer, "I'm here."

He knew he would find Ogygia again.

Because, he promised on River Styx.

* * *

It was almost noon when Calypso took Leo to fishing.

Leo shook his head in silent amazement at her quick mind as she taught him how to put a worm on his hook, and then walked over to the bank. Sitting down beside a huge fallen tree with its branches stretching out over the water, he cast his line in.

"That's not the best place to catch the big ones," his girlfriend advised him with an air of vast superiority as she came up behind him. "Would you hold my pole for me, please?"

"I thought you don't know anything except gardening." He teased her, noticing that she had taken off her shoes, stockings. She pulled up her pant leg upto her knees, displaying a pair of slim calves, trim ankles, and small bare feet, then she scampered up onto the wide trunk of the fallen tree with the agile grace of a gazelle.

"Don't be so proud, Leo Valdez. It's not only you who is good with machines." She says reaching for her pole. Leo thought she would settle over the tree trunk, but she walked out along a thick branch hanging above the rushing water, balancing like an acrobat.

"Come back here!" immediately Leo said sharply, raising his voice in alarm, "You could fall in."

"I can swim." Calypso informed him, grinning over her shoulder, and then she sat down—a barefoot goddess with her shapely legs dangling over the water and sunlight shining in her hair.

Leo felt a bit insulted with her comments. So he reached for his pole, and climbed behind her. "Look, princess. You aren't the only one who can climb trees or catch fishes." He said, brushing away the twigs and dead leaves from his sleeves. "I can…" He heard Calypso's loud giggle, this time he was hit by a branch above his head.

"You're only good with your machines, Leo Valdez." She said cheerfully from above.

"Sweetheart," he replied, grinning impenitently as he reached up and calmly brushed leaves and twigs off his sleeve, "Don't be so happy. I'm coming to join you." Before she could comment anymore, reached the branch where she perched upon, and began walking towards her, moving out along the branch until she was an arm's reach.

"What's now?" He bent forward to hold her wrist, and she giggled cheerfully, moving an inch backward. "You can't catch me, Leo. Besides if you try to catch me you will fall."

"Let's see who falls." Leo flashed a grin, and moved towards her, and the branch snapped with his weight.

And both of them fell into the freezing water below. Calypso swam closer to Leo for warmth. Her teeth were chattering from the cold.

Leo splashed water to her, and grinned, "Who falls now?"

"Both of us." Calypso splashed more of the freezing water to his face.

* * *

It was almost evening when Leo visited their old picnic spot.

Calypso carried the picnic basket, her invisible servants cooked for them. After finishing their foods, they laid together, side by side. With her hands clasped in his, Leo still couldn't believe it was true. His body tingled at the sites where her body touched his. And her fingers interlaced in his, felt so unearthly. He closed his eyes and inhaled in sheer bliss. Then he averted his eyes to the clouds above. It couldn't be true.

"Leo." He jolted back to the reality with her voice, "What are you seeing?"

Leo turned his face to look at her. The rays of the setting sun had created a strange pattern upon her face. Her lips were so pouty and red, that he wanted to kiss her. But immediately he pushed away the idea, and smiled, "The clouds."

"Really." Calypso followed his eyes, and whispered softly, "I used to see clouds when I was alone. What do you see, Leo?"

Leo tried to concentrate upon the strange shaped cloud floating above them. It shaped..um…a bit like…

"A screw?: He asked, confused.

"You and your machines, Leo." She shoved him playfully, "Have not you any imagination at all?"

Leo frowned at her comment, and looked at her. He folded his arms over his chest, "Well, Calypso, what do you see then?"

"A dragon." She lifted her arm and pointed to the sky in the southeast. "Right there—that cloud—what do  _you_ see when you look at it?"

Leo followed her eyes, and saw the cloud. The setting sun spread his crimson rays all over the sky, and few of them reflected on the clouds. It reminded him of roses than a dragon.

The roses, as red as Calypso's lips.

* * *

It was midnight when Calypso kissed him.

"Calypso.." he said against her lips, "Do you remember our first meeting?"

"Umm.." She nodded, and then smiled, "You were such a jerk."

"And you hated me?" Leo rolled his eyes, "Do you hate me still?"

"Yes, I do, Leo Valdez." Calypso pulled him down in another kiss.

They fell asleep in the beach, side by side, holding hands. They talked about their "Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters". "I still cling to the idea." Calypso said.

"Yes, It is awesome." Leo tipped her chin, "Because it came from my head."

"You're impossible." Calypso slapped him.

The cold wind of the night blew from the sea, and Calypso snuggled close to him.

"It was so cold." She said.

"Come closer." Leo said, and he unzipped his jacket, and Calypso pressed her body against him, and he fastened it around her. Sharing their body heats made them to feel comfortable, and the press of the soft feminine contours of Calypso's body against his made him dizzy. He tried to think it straight, but he couldn't.

"I can't still believe you came back." Calypso said, as she ran her fingers along his chest, his breath caught in his throat.

"I'm here." Leo lowered his eyes and gazed into her eyes, "I'm real. Don't you trust me?"

"I'm not certain." She tilted her face to meet his, and raised one hand to touch his face. Her hand was startlingly warm against him; her face was grey in the moonlight. Then she cupped his face again, and pulled down his lips in a kiss.

A deep, consuming kiss. Her warm lips moving on hers, the sensation of her soft body pressing against his—it was all so achingly, poignantly, vibrantly familiar to him, because he had lived it in his dreams a thousand times.

"Calypso…" his voice turned husky, "Do you remember when we first kissed?"

"Yes." Her voice trembled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "And you were gone after that." Then she pushed him lightly, "But you're a great liar, Leo. You came back." Then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, settled her head on his chest. Her tears soaked the front of his shirt. "Oh, Leo, that's why I love you so much."

"I love you too, Calypso." His brain scrammed, but he didn't speak that out loud. He held his girl tightly against his chest until she calmed down.

He saw the eastern sky turning a bit crimson. It was almost morning.

"What if I have to leave again?" He whispered.

"Oh, Leo. Stop joking." Calypso smiled, "The war is over. Where will you go?"

Leo looked at the horizon, where Thanatos, the god of death spread his dark wings to take his spirit back to the underworld. The council granted him only twenty four hours to fulfill his promise. His promise was fulfilled, and it was time to leave her.

She didn't know that. She didn't know he was a ghost. No man could ever find Ogygia.

He didn't want to tell her. He couldn't hurt her. Instead he lifted her face, and kissed her hungrily.

He knew after his return to the underworld, his spirit would forget all the memories of his mortal life before entering into the field of Asphodel .

But he would never forget this kiss.

**REVIEW? FAVES?**

**It's my first ever story for this section. I've never wriiten these characters before. Plus there may be some errors left, because English isn't my first language. Hope you'll consider them, and will enjoy the story.**

**Every response will be treasured forever.**


End file.
